


Stupid Rosalie

by addict_writer



Series: Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn Collection [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward never wanted Rosalie, but how did he feel when she chose Emmett? The story follows Edward's relationship with Rosalie and his first encounter with Emmett. Written for the first round of Canon Tour. One-shot. First of my Pre-Twilight to Post-Breaking Dawn collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Rosalie

**Sthepenie Meyer owns everything.**  
  
 **This was written for the first round of Canon Tour...a while ago.**  
  
 **Beta'd by mezzmerizme.**  
  
 **EPOV**  
  
I wished she'd take a hint, but no, the dumb blonde was doing what she knew best – to persuade me into different engagements, only to get closer to me.  
  
"Please, Edward. You play beautifully," she insisted.  
  
Wasn't it only twenty hours ago when we quarreled over whom better played the piano? She thought she knew best.  
  
Carlisle had bought _me_ the piano.  
  
I was the _first_ to join him.  
  
The piano was _mine_.  
  
I had priority.  
  
I knew how to play. She was torturing the keys and my ears.  
  
"Please, I'm sure Esme would love to hear you play the composition you wrote for her."  
  
Oh, no! She didn't just use our mother against me, just to make me do as she wants.  
  
Her hand covered my arm, her head turned to the side as to look me in the eye.  
  
"Will you stop whining if I do so?" I asked, aggravated.  
  
"Yes." She nodded, happy I accorded her some attention.  
  
I went to the piano, lifted the lid and ran a finger over the white keys. She sat next to me, too close for my liking. She wasn't fooling anyone. I knew very well we were alone and that Esme and Carlisle were hunting.  
  
 _Wouldn't they be happy to see us together if they decided to return soon?_  
  
"What would it be?" I asked, shifting away from her.  
  
She tried to impress me with her music knowledge. " _The Piano Sonata No. 14 in C minor "Quasi una fantasia_ ", _Op_. _27_ , _No_. _2_ , by Ludwig van Beethoven." It only made her sound stupid.  
  
" _Moonlight Sonata_?" I asked, smirking.  
  
"Yes," she huffed.  
  
Ah, two seconds had been enough of her being nice. I started playing and tried to forget about her presence.  
  
Every time she tried to show me some attention, I wondered what had been in Carlisle's head when he turned her. I was perfectly content by myself. She was almost giving me a headache. _Almost_ , because I was certain vampires couldn't get aches of any kind.  
  
As soon as I finished, I started something else, a quicker one, I was letting out my angry thoughts on my piano. It wasn't a good idea.  
  
"You're really amazing, Edward," Rosalie whispered, touching my arm again, running her fingers over it.  
  
I gritted my teeth and kept playing. I kept my promise to Esme – to try to tolerate the devil.  
  
I started playing _Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune_ by Debussy. I expected Rosalie to fan herself the way her hand went to her still heart. She was so theatrical sometimes – all the time.  
  
Then I felt her hand in my hair. That was it. I jumped up, the piano stool toppling over. I was sad she was a vampire; she would have deserved to fall along with the stool.  
  
"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Stop touching me!" I shouted.  
  
She bristled, her hands going to her hips. Oh, so God help me, a tantrum à la Rosalie was on the way.  
  
"Don't you find me remotely attractive?"  
  
"I hate to repeat myself," I started. "I've told you this, Rosalie. You are beautiful, but I am not interested in that kind of commitment."  
  
"But you are alone all the time. There was a reason why Carlisle wanted this. He loves you."  
  
"I am fine by myself! Everything was perfect before you appeared in our lives!"  
  
I knew I overstepped an unseen boundary, but she was getting on my last nerve.  
  
Rosalie gasped; her now topaz eyes widened and filled with venom – the equivalent of tears – though they would never fall.  
  
"I never did anything wrong to you! I just want you to be happy! We are both alone and I thought… I was so stupid," she whispered, looking down. "I'll stop bothering you. You won't even know I am living here."  
  
That being said, she stormed out of the room.  
  
After righting the piano stool, I became aware of someone watching me. When I looked up, I saw Esme and Carlisle with equal disappointed looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered and let myself out of the house.  
  
I took out my pent up frustration on the unsuspecting deer. Over and over.  
  
If someone had asked me, I would have said no to this a long time ago, but Carlisle just had to save her! She hated this life and what she had become. After savaging her fiancé and his friends, she tried getting over what had happened…by listening to why she had been turned. I really wished Carlisle had asked me about this. I didn't need a mate. If Rosalie wasn't so vain, she would be a great friend, but she couldn't get over herself. She thought she was the most important person in the world.  
  
I couldn't wait for high school to start and see how she tried blending in and becoming invisible. The words Rosalie and invisible didn't quite belong together. She was going to kill us all.  
  
When I returned to the house, Carlisle had a long talk with me. My final answer was the same.  
  
After that day, Rosalie had actually kept her promise and I barely knew she was there. I was left alone, back to my old routine. Esme was the one that tried again to pacify us and that blew up, resulting in Rosalie storming out of the house.  
  
"She's barely two years old," I said, looking worried at the front door. She shouldn't be alone out there; she could kill the entire town.  
  
"She's okay. And see? You care. Just by worrying about her well-being, you show how you care for her," Esme told me softly.  
  
"Esme, I'm afraid she may kill someone. And I guess I care for her to some extent, but just as I would care for a sister."  
  
She smiled knowingly. _Play for me?_ She asked silently.  
  
I obliged. She absolutely adored listening to me playing the piano. Carlisle joined her on the couch when he returned from the hospital. They started talking softly as I kept playing.  
  
 _I hope he's okay. He has to make it. Would Carlisle do it for me? Is he even back?_  
  
Rosalie's panicked thoughts bombarded me. Then I saw what was in her arms.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Carlisle asked surprised.  
  
I turned to him mechanically. " _Rosalie_ ," I spat her name. "She's bringing a human. A bloodied human."  
  
He stood up just as Rosalie rushed inside the house, cradling the human male to her chest, blood dripping onto Esme's Persian carpet. Carlisle took him to Rosalie's room, and after a few words with her, the decision was made.  
  
I could hear and see how worried she was, how attracted to him she was. I was going to thank that human for saving me from more headaches.  
  
After the long days filled with his agonizing wails, he finally woke up. Rosalie was there to explain everything to him since he was her responsibility. She had brought him into our house. It was sickening to listen to them, especially to his dirty thoughts.  
  
 _She looks like an angel._  
  
 _I must be in Heaven._  
  
 _I wonder if I'm allowed to have some alone time with the angel._  
  
 _Oh, I wonder if she realizes how beautiful she looks. What I wouldn't do to grab her breast._  
  
 _She smells so good. I bet she tasted just as good._  
  
He started imagining them naked and I finally excused myself from the house. It was too much. When I returned, I wasn't surprised to find them all over each other on the couch.  
  
He sprung up and growled at me. I restrained from rolling my eyes. As if I were a threat. All I wanted was to shake his hand and thank him profusely that he saved me from Rosalie.  
  
"I'm Edward," I told him, extending my hand.  
  
"Yes, I told you about him. He is our brother," Rosalie told him, sporting a huge grin.  
  
"Oh, my apology, man. My name's Emmett." We shook hands and I turned to go. "Wait!" he said after me.  
  
I turned to him, raising an eyebrow, already knowing his idiotic question. I threw Rosalie a venomous glare before waiting for Emmett to spill the question.  
  
"Can you really read minds?"  
  
"Yes, and I'd be grateful if you'd refrain from thinking of yourself and Rosalie naked. For my sanity's sake."  
  
"That's cool, man."  
  
I shrugged, wondering if he really meant the words. Judging by his thoughts, he wasn't going to stop thinking. Not even trying.  
  
"Listen, I hear I'm pretty strong now that I'm a newborn," he started to say.  
  
"You should be." I nodded. All I wanted was to go back to my room and finish the book I had started.  
  
"Care for an arm wrestling match?" Emmett asked eagerly.  
  
I gave him a doubtful look. I had better things to do than that. He was serious. _Great_. Rosalie had found her perfect match, both stupid as shit.  
  
"You see, Emmett, I'm quite busy. Some other time maybe," I said slowly.  
  
"Oh, don't be like that, Edward!" Rosalie insisted, standing up. "He's so strong. You have to indulge him. He's just a newborn and learning things." She stroked Emmett's muscled arm.  
  
"No one indulged _me_ when I was a newborn," I hissed.  
  
"One game then you can do whatever you want," Emmett told me with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
I must have been dropped on the head as a baby because I agreed to his stupid idea. We sat at the table and prepared for the game. When his hand wrapped around mine, I realized how strong he really was. I had just hunted, but it didn't compare with his strength. I bet he was going to be strong even after his first year. It could be his power of sorts.  
  
Rosalie kissed his cheek for good luck then ruffled my hair knowing how much I hated that. I hissed at her making Emmett nearly rip my hand off my arm. That's when I realized something had happened while I was gone. He was her mate.  
  
"On three," he told me upset.  
  
"One," I said loudly, preparing to use all my force, something I hadn't done in some time.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three," we finished together.  
  
My whole being was focused on my right arm, channeling all my force to slam his arm to the table. I managed to push his arm halfway to the table when, before I could fully grasp what happened, Emmett strained his muscles and slammed my hand to the table, splitting it with the force.  
  
 _Esme is going to kill us_. That was all I could think.  
  
"Emmett!" Rosalie moaned. "Esme is going to be so upset. She loved that table!"  
  
"Look at the bright side, babe, I won."  
  
 _Babe?_ I thought dazed. _What happened in my absence?_  
  
 _On second thought, I don't even want to know._  
  
When Esme and Carlisle returned home, I was in my room, reading some book I had burrowed from Carlisle.  
  
 _Hmm_ , _they_ ' _re too innocent_ , Esme thought as she looked at Rosalie and Emmett that were on the swing outside.  
  
"Good evening," Carlisle greeted them.  
  
"Hello," they answered. Emmett was worried of Esme's reaction. Rosalie had told him how touchy Esme was about the decoration in the house, some being antiques. Like the table we had broken.  
  
 _Oh, sweet Lord! What happened with my table?_ "Boys!" Esme shouted. It was probably the only time I saw her angry.  
  
I stepped into the family room at the same time as Emmett. I couldn't help but push him out of my way. It was his fault we were being scolded.  
  
"Edward! What's this behavior?" Esme asked shocked.  
  
"If you must know, it was his idea," I said quickly, hoping she'd understand I would never be part of the destruction of her table.  
  
"Well, you said yes, Eddie," Emmett commented.  
  
I saw red. Whirling around, I pushed against his chest and was mildly shocked when nothing happened. "What did you call me?" I snapped.  
  
"Eddie. Don't you like it?"  
  
"Call me that again and you'll become ashes," I threatened him.  
  
"Be careful how you talk to him!" Rosalie joined us, looking menacing at me. _Touch him, and **you** become ashes, Edward._  
  
I snorted. "You're threatening me? Interesting how that stupid brain works! Not a week ago you wanted to be my girlfriend," I hissed.  
  
"Edward, that's enough!" Carlisle raised his voice. "Apologize to Esme for breaking the table; both of you."  
  
"I'm really sorry I stooped to his level," I mumbled before turning on my heels and going to my room.  
  
I thought it would be better that Rosalie found someone – it was worse. Emmett was planning to annoy me for the rest of my life. I lay on my bed, remembering the days when it was only Carlisle and me, even the days when Esme had joined us. It had been far better than what was happening now.  
  
 _Edward, can I come inside for a moment?_ Carlisle asked silently from outside the door.  
  
"Sure," I said softly. He was going to be upset, with good reason too.  
  
 _What made you act like that? You're not like that, son._ He paused for a few minutes, pondering his next question. I kept my gaze trained to the floor. _Are you upset she found someone else?_  
  
That got my attention. "No!" I almost shouted. "I don't care what she does. For all I care she can go away and never return. It would save us from unwanted stress," I told him.  
 _  
How can you say such a thing? I'm sure you hurt her feelings right now._ Carlisle gave me a hard look. _Why don't you go downstairs and apologize to Rosalie, too?_  
  
I bit my tongue, wanting nothing more than to ask if he was insane. "We never got along," I told him seriously. "I'm happy she found Emmett." And that was the truest thing I had ever said about Rosalie.  
  
 **I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it.**  
  
 **Review, please. More to come soon. ;)  
**


End file.
